Madness At Costa Del Sol
by xEternalSpiritx
Summary: After the Meteor Incident, Cloud and the party enjoys a nice relaxing vacation in Costa Del Sol but little did they know that as soon as they step in, the madness and hysteria starts to unfold! D


Madness At Costa Del Sol  
  
The sun was shining warmly at Costal Del Sol as always. The people there are much more calmer after they have been reassured that Meteor has finally been stopped. Now they all resumed back to their own life.  
  
A camera man and a news reporter rushed to the entrance of Costa Del Sol just as AVALANCHE stepped in.  
  
"Ay lo! Ay lo! Can I git your interviewee!?" cried the foreign news reporter.  
  
Barret groaned. "Damn, not another one of those black caped freaks."  
  
The black caped news reporter and the camera man zoomed in on Barret's face.  
  
"Yo! Get that thing outta my face before I blow this shizna up!" He raised his gunarm threatening to shoot the screen.  
  
"Relax Barret," Tifa said calmly. "Ahem! I'm ready for my close up!!" She stuck her breast in front of the camera and shook it.  
  
Cloud was drooling at the site. "Ohhh.ohhh baby!"  
  
The news reporter held the mic in front of Cloud. "Ah the hero of the Meteor Incident! Can we please have some questions answered?"  
  
"Sure thing! What is it!" he pushed Tifa out of the camera and flashed a smile. =D  
  
:"Well Mr. Strife. I have heard that your hair used to be black. You dyed it blonde didn't you? Are you ever going to let your hair grow back to being black?"  
  
Cloud smirked. "What? Don't you think blondes have more fun!?" He flashed a smile again and then pulled out his sword. "Check this out!" He began pulling some sword moves and then his blade when slicing through the air except it chopped Cait Sith's mog in half.  
  
The broken mog cried in pain. "YOO! This head costed 10,000 gils!! YOOO SICK!!"  
  
"Im gonna get you for that Strife!!" Cait Sith jumped on to Cloud's head and began sratching him like crazy. His crazy claws scratched wildly on every piece of flesh on Cloud's head.  
  
"Ahhh! Watch the hair!!"  
  
As this commotion started, Yuffie fell asleep.  
  
"Im gonna give you a wedgie!!"  
  
Caith Sith stuck his paw in his mouth and soaked it with his saliva. Then he took it out and stuffed it into Cloud's ear.  
  
"YOO! What are you doing!? I thought you said wedgie not wet willy you fucker!!"  
  
Caith Sith replied, "At least I have something to fuck with."  
  
"At least my father didn't rape me!!"  
  
Everyone gasped at Cait.  
  
Caith Sith stared down at his paws and said, "yes.it is true. OHHH BOO HOO!!" He ran off into the corner and sobbed.  
  
The newscaster screamed, "OH GOODIE STORY GOODIE SATORY!!"  
  
Yuffie sprang out of her sleep and yelled, "YOOO! CLOUD!! I'll save you from the vicious cat!!" She leaped up and grabbed her Conformer and jolted up to Cloud. "Where is he!? HUHH!? WHERE IS HE!?"  
  
The current from the waves caused the wind around them to stir. Cloud's loose Costa Del Sol T-shirt waas ruffling in the gentle wind.  
  
"GAHHH!! THERE HE IS!! HE'S IN YOUR SHIRT!! DON'T WORRY CLOUD!! HOLD STILL! I WILL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Yuffie screamed as she thrusted the Conformer into Cloud's chest and abdomen. To her shock, the weapon went right through the loose shirt and into the flesh of his body.  
  
Yuffie blinked as the blood squirted on to her face.  
  
"Yuffie!! You fool! You killed Cloud!! You moron! You killed the hero!!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Ughh.I cant die yet..I..I...I.I...I.."  
  
Tifa was sobbing. "Oh god Cloud! You what!?"  
  
"I..I..I..I..I.THINK IM STILL ALIBE!!" he oulled the shuriken out and laughed like a maniac.  
  
"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I have a bullet proof vest on!!"  
  
The whole party gasped. "WHAT!?"  
  
"What about the blood?" asked Yuffie. Cloud ripped off his shirt and there was a packet of ketchup stuck on his bullet proof vest. "Ah so that's where it went! Happy April Fools Day everyone!!" He picked up the hotdog from his shoes and squirted the ketchup on to the weaner and ate it.  
  
"April Fools!? But its August!!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Errr..August fools day!!"  
  
"My nose is drying up again," said red XIII calmly.  
  
"Damn dog! Your nose is always drying up. Want me to suck it?" said Cait Sith.  
  
"I thought you were still depressed over the fact that your father raped you," commented Cid. "The hell you doing back here again?"  
  
Cait Sith frowned. "Well.I've been thinking. It's the past and the past is the past and that's why its called the past because I have a past even though I don't like my past but I still have to deal with my past just like all of you have dealt with the past. I have to move on from the past and never look back to the past so the past wont come back to haunt me about the past and now I can rest in peace without the past and I hope all of you learned a lesson from your past just like I have done with my past which is to forget about your past and move on from your past and-"  
  
"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR PAST BEFORE I BLOW YOU AND YOUR PAST BOTH UP!!" Barret scream in aggravation.  
  
"How about we head back to the villa where we can get some peace and quiet," suggested Vincent who had been quiet all this time.  
  
Yuffie gasped. "Vinnie....you're...still...ALIVE!?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie. I am alive and well.."  
  
".."  
  
"..."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
Yuffie jumped up and ran into Vincent's arms. "OhVincent! I thought I had lost you back there?"  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"Bzck..in the PAST!!!"  
  
".."  
  
"OH THE PAST THE PAST THE PASSSSSTTTTTTTTT!" cheered Cait Sith. "LONGGGG LIVESSS OURRRR PASTSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
The news reporter cried happily, "Gooda gooda!!! Keep on going da!!"  
  
Yuffie sweeped Vincent off his feet and fell from the heavy weight.  
  
"My apologies Yuffie!" He helped her up to her feet. Yuffie held on to his abs and then laughed to herself.  
  
"Whooo.hunky chunky monkey."  
  
"Did.you.just call me a monkey?"  
  
"Errr..OH MERCIFUL ANGELS!!"  
  
".."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Yuffie and Vincent stared at each other as the others went into the beach for some more madness.  
  
A/N- Chapter 2 will be up soon depending on the reviews. Hope you enjoyed so.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRR!!!!!! -_- 


End file.
